The ultimate goal of the proposed research is to construct a kinetic model of metabolism in the normal rat liver as well as in the minimal deviation hepatomas 9618A and 7787. The comparison and exploration of these models may suggest which variables are critical in the transformation of the normal to the malignant metabolic state. Generalizations and predictions arising from an analysis of these models may then be validated or refuted by investigations on other hepatomas which vary in growth rate. Initial investigations will be concentrated in the area of glycogen metabolism, because of its importance to liver function and because of the extensive information available in the literature for normal liver.